User talk:Carloscreate100
Splitting galleries from the main pages? Hello, I've noticed you've been making some of the games' galleries on a seperate page. Is there any reason as to why you are doing this? KingPepe2010 (talk) 16:49, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the gallery pages So after giving it some thought, the idea of making galleries having their own seperate pages doesn't sound like a bad idea. However, I would've preferred this if the article had something like twenty pictures in their galleries. Most of the galleries you've seperated seem unnecessary as they only have several images. For now, I would prefer you don't do this again unless we decide to make it part of the rules. You're not in any trouble by the way but if you wish to do something out of the norm for articles, please talk to an admin (like me) before doing so. KingPepe2010 (talk) 18:20, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Adding my 2 cents: I do think the subpages are a good idea if the gallery has more than 6 photos. Otherwise yeah, it's unecessary. But I do feel the improvement when I look at a page like Somari which had plenty of photos. Keep up the good work!! MLJY (talk) 21:51, February 13, 2017 (UTC) After talking with other members regarding this idea, we will allow galleries to be split from the main page '''IF '''the gallery goes over six images. So if you wish, you can continue making gallery articles but abide by In all fairness, it's not much different from how you've done it other than if there are definite pics for the original cart of the game, those should be in the main article while everything else goes into the gallery subpage. KingPepe2010 (talk) 18:46, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank You I should've said this before but I appreciate all the edits you've been doing for BootlegGames Wiki, especially the small formatting edits you've done. Thank you so much and keep up the good work! I do like the idea of putting navboxes on each page as well. Only thing is I may want a color scheme to match the wiki's theme and is more readable. The idea of making them the color of their logos is kinda neat but it kinda clashes with the wiki's theme and in the case of the Zemina one, makes it a bit hard to read. I'll probably add something about navboxes to the rules/guides when I get the chance to. Even so, I still appreciate the idea of having them on the wiki pages. KingPepe2010 (talk) 17:38, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Trivia and Gallery Hey, I'm not too fond on the gallery being above trivia, is this a formatting that has been decided? I think the gallery gets in the way and people forget about checking the trivia. Also again, thank you for all the hard work you're doing on the wiki. It's really appreciated.MLJY (talk) 16:30, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Actually, the trivia needs to below along with the reference and external links. Besides, it needs to get even better. And no problem, thanks. Carloscreate100 (talk) 18:26, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Empty sections on franchises pages Hey, as much a I appreciate the addition of more franchise articles, you shouldn't leave the sections blank like that. It makes the page look horribly unfinished as a result. KingPepe2010 (talk) 14:56, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Learn english before you edit pages...please.